


Day 22 - In battle, side-by-side

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Sherlock Holmes, just his thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And then there are those moments, when they are running side by side, or hiding in the shadow, holding their breath. The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through their veins, just the two of them against the rest of the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22 - In battle, side-by-side

Doctor John Hamish Watson. John, his flatmate. John, his friend. John, his right-hand man. That’s what people think.

Oh, he is so much more than that. John is his support when he is weak, his shield when he is in danger, his heart when he forgets to use his own. Always next to him, always by his side. John forces him to eat when he neglects his own body for too long and puts up with his annoying experiments. His compliments makes him feel special and important instead of weird.

And then there are those moments, when they are running side by side, or hiding in the shadow, holding their breath. The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through their veins, just the two of them against the rest of the world. Their life is a battlefield, and John is his safe harbour.

Sherlock looks at his friend at his side, and his heart skips a beat when he sees the determination, the spark of life in John’s eyes. He isn’t smiling, not yet: now he is the soldier John Watson, ready to fight and risk his life on a razor’s edge. When everything will be over he will smile, and Sherlock will smile back. Maybe they will laugh, probably they will kiss, because they’re alive, because they made it, because they’re two adrenaline junkies, because they love risk and they love each other a thousand times more.

But not yet. Now John is holding his gun in one hand and  Sherlock’s hand in the other. They take a deep breath, motionless, pressed against the wall. Then they exchange a rapid glance and spring forward, into battle, side by side, just the two of them against the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you've noticed I have a thing for a particular quote :P  
> Sorry, it's a bit short and there's no real plot, this prompt deserved a good case fic but I really had no time today >.


End file.
